


Idiots and Fools

by M14Mouse



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: ...ish because this is Magilou after all, Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: Magilou visits Eizen and calls him an idiot even if he can’t hear her anymore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Idiots and Fools

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them. Also unbetaed!

Magilou had an excellent view from the top of the boulder. She saw the fog covering the snowy peaks. She heard the rustling water against the earth worn rocks in the distance. She could smell the tangy smoke of dragon’s breath along with the blooming flowers in the wind. 

Uhmmm…he must have eaten something spicy. 

She looked him over rather critically. 

“You know…you’re idiot.” She said. 

She wasn’t quite sure if he hear her…being a giant dragon and all but hey, she was all for voice your opinions. 

And apparently, he did hear her because he lifted his head. 

“And don’t give me that look either because you know that it is truth.” 

He blew a puff of smoke at her. 

“That was rude,” She said with a cough. 

“Mistress…maybe we should leave. He doesn’t know who you are anymore,” Bienfu said from her shoulder. 

“Nah, he knows who we are. He just being an ass,” She said with a huff. 

The dragon growled at her. 

She rolled her eyes at him. Eizen was such a drama queen even as a damn dragon. 

“To clarify, you’re an idiot. Honestly, you and the wind guy without a shirt could have…I don’t know. Maybe, left a message that you were being an idiot. I found out through one of my Mayvins. Do you know how awkward that was? An elite storyteller off her game,” She said with a tsk

“But you were dead, Magilou,” She said in a fake Eizen voice. 

“I “die” because I had work to do. Beside, humanity needed a fresh face now and again. They can’t always have the Marvelous Magilou as their storyteller,” She said with glee. 

She heard the sound of a sleeping dragon. 

Drama queen and an ass. Totally Eizen. 

“You can’t fix this, Mistress,” Bienfu said sadly. 

“I know. No one can really. Phi might be. He is just as knee deep in it as Eizen. The world is about a little crazy again. Good for us but bad for the rest of it. It should be an interesting story to tell when the time comes,” She said thoughtfully. 

“So, he can’t be fix,” A voice said behind her. 

She just rolled her eyes. She wasn’t even going to bother to turn around for that statement. 

“I told you that before you dragged me here, Zavied. Your best case is a Shepherd or death. Right now, neither are going to happen, is it?” She said in a matter of a fact tone. 

Zavied sighed. 

“She won’t let that happen,” He said. 

"Bingo. Give him a prize. From what I gathered, Eizen has some sense of who she is for now. Us, we are dragon food. Well, I rephrase that you are dragon food. I am out.” She said with a chuckle and a clap. 

Zavied, the shirtless wonder, grumbled to himself. She couldn’t make out the words but she really didn’t care. Finally, she turned to face him and started walking pass him. 

“Then why did you come? You said that you didn’t care. He was your travel companion for years! Hell, even after all of it, how many times did you two go out for drinks and your stupid stories? You’re nothing but cruel and heartless witch,” Zavied said he split at her. 

“Oh, Zavied, I know what I am. As I see it, you two are crueler than me. This? Eizen wouldn’t want this. Eizen is a warrior, a fighter, a lover, a big brother and a gambler. This? This is liking watching a piece of fruit rot from the inside. Then again, I’m a cruel and heartless witch. I know nothing about feelings and family. Now, if you excuse me, I have to get Rokurou before he breaks something or someone. Who knows with him?” She said with a small grin. She jumped from the bounder and landed on the ground below. 

“Rokurou is here?” the wind selph said in surprise. 

“Of course, he wanted to see Eizen for himself and might wanted to test the little sister out.” 

“If he touched her….” 

She sighed as she waved him off. 

“He is just playing. Now, he might not play with you. You’re going to have to ask him and not me,” She said as she shrugged her shoulders. 

Zavied didn’t say anything. 

She hoped that she made her point clear as she walked away. 

“I know that you’re right,” Zavied shouted. 

She paused then looked over her shoulder. 

“And?”

“She won’t do anything. I guess…I will,” He said solemnly. 

She stared at him then nodded. 

As she continued to walked down the path, she heard Zavied call her a witch. 

Blah…Blah…tell her something that she didn’t know. 

“How much long does he have?” Bienfu said softly. 

“Depends on a lot of things. His sister. Zavied. Eizen and how attached he is to the area. What evil is lurking around the corner. A couple of hundred years at best.” 

“Do you think they know?”

“Of course. They wanted me to say something far too sweet and bitter.” 

“A lie, Mistress.” 

“Right. Both of us know how that lie ends. Good for neither of them. At least, the shirtless wonder has enough sense to realize it. What he does from here? Another story to tell.”

She paused and shook her head. 

One thing that didn’t change even if he was a dragon. 

Eizen was still an idiot. It is only fitting that he surrounded himself with fools. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a few years ago and came back to finish it. I think that I started after I finished of ToB. I guess. I am not 100% sure where I am was going with it when I started it. Yay. It is finished! Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
